Blog użytkownika:FreddyTheBearFazbear/(FNaF:Nieopowiedziana Historia) Rozdziały 1-3
Witajcie! Właśnie przeczytałem książkę ,,FNaF: The Silver Eyes", nie obyło się bez słownika języka angielskiego (Orłem to ja nie jestem :P). Książka jest świetna, Scott zatrudnił naprawdę dobrą pisarkę. W tym cyklu zamierzam wam streścić wam fabułę książki. Blog ma kategorię S ze względu na spoilery. Czytacie na własną odpowiedzialność. thumb|left|600px Rozdział 1 Akcja książki dzieje się w roku 1995, czyli pomiędzy wydarzeniami z FNaF1 a FNaF3. Akcja zaczyna się kiedy główna bohaterka, Charlotte, wraca samochodem do swojego rodzinnego miasta po 10 latach. Jej rodzina wyprowadziła się z domu po morderstwie jej młodszego brata Michaela (nie Mike'a Schmidta, to zupełnie inny koleś), co oznacza że morderstwa miały miejsce w roku 1985, a dokładniej 26 lipca (o czym informują gazety z FNaF1). Charlotte dociera do swojego starego domu, w którym obecnie mieszka jej ciotka. Przypomina sobie jej dawne zabawki z dzieciństwa, zrobione samodzielnie przez jego ojca. Przypomina sobie również swój postrach dzieciństwa - cały czas drgający endoszkielet w garażu... ENDOSZKIELET, O TYTUŁOWYCH SREBRNYCH OCZACH... W tym momencie dowiadujemy się również, że ojcem Charlotte jest właściciel i założyciel Fazbear Entertaiment i Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Tak to on - właściciel we własnej osobie. Po wizycie u ciotki, Charlotte udaje się na spotkanie z przyjaciółmi z dzieciństwa, którzy również przyjechali - Johnem, Jessicą i Cartlonem. Razem rozmawiają sobie spokojnie o różnych rzeczach. Jednak z czasem tematyka rozmowy przeszła na morderstwa. Razem postanawiają ponownie odwiedzić pizzerię. Rozdział 2 Następnej nocy trio przyjaciół przyjeżdża na miejsce gdzie kiedyś była pizzeria. Dziś stoi tam centrum handlowe. Przyjaciele postanawiają wejść do centrum i poszukać czegoś co pozostało po zamkniętej pizzerii, jednak nadzieja jest płonna. W pewnym momencie eksploracji centrum, przyjaciele natrafiają na stróża nocnego. Aby nie zostać zauważonymi, ukrywają się w dziurze w ścianie. Kiedy stróż minął ich jak gdyby nigdy nic, rozejrzeli się. Za dziurą były wielkie, skrzypiące drzwi. Kiedy je otworzyli, znaleźli się w lokacji z FNaF1, lecz nieco zmodyfikowanej - był tam Party Room, Game Room, biuro dyrektora... lecz wszystko wydawało się być na miejscu. Bohaterowie weszli do KUCHNI!!! UUUUU, HYPE! Niestety, nie było tam nic ciekawego - tylko garnki. Cartlon zaczął szukać coś do jedzenia. Tak kur*a Cartlon. Szukaj 10-letniego jedzenia aby się otruć, samobójco. Cartlon nic nie znalazł (wreszcie trochę logiki), więc nasi bohaterowie postanowili zobaczyć Foxy'ego. W tym momencie mamy kolejne wyjaśnienie. ,,Out of order" nie ma nic wspólnego z The Bite of 87 ani naprawami konserwacyjnymi. Foxy ZAWSZE był Out of order - od pierwszej FFP aż po pizzerię z FNaF1. W pewnym momencie kurtyna się otwiera. Nasi bohaterowie przestraszyli się i uciekli z pizzerii przez centrum handlowe. Na szczęście stróż niczego nie zauważył... Nasi bohaterowie postanowili przenocować w domu Jessici aby przespać tę ciężką noc. Charlotte postanawia porozmawiać z Jessicą. W pewnym momencie okazuje się, że Jessica widziała mordercę i pierwsze szaleństwa animatroników. Zgodnie z opisem Jessici udało mi się wywnioskować, że Purple Guy przebrał się za FredBeara, a przedtem grzebał w animatronikach. Roboty zaczęły szaleć, a PG (Purple Guy, nie PsycholoGeek xD) mógł swobodnie zwabić dzieci na Zaplecze i je zabić. Rozdział 3 W tym momencie dokonujemy cofnięcia się w czasie o 10 lat, a dokładniej do 28 lipca 1985 roku. Właśnie trwa ceremonia pogrzebowa Michaela i reszty zabitych dzieci. Dyrektor szkoły mówi o tragedii i... I na tym momencie skończyłem czytać. Jeśli to możliwe, postaram się wrzucić to co się działo dalej w rozdziale 3, oraz streszczenia 3 następnych rozdziałów. Adios! :D Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Inne